


🐠🐠🐠

by likeamigraine_ita (eatintoothpaste)



Category: The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatintoothpaste/pseuds/likeamigraine_ita
Summary: «Chissà com'è essere un pesce...»





	🐠🐠🐠

Delirio guarda il pesce che gironozola sopra la sua testa e lo trasforma in un palloncino gonfiato ad elio, poi di nuovo in un pesce, poi di nuovo in un palloncino, poi di nuovo in un pesce, poi si stanca e lo fa sparire del tutto, per poi cambiare idea dopo pochi secondi. Questa volta i pesci che nuotano nell'aria sono tre, sono coloratissimi ed emettono dalla bocca delle grosse bolle perfettamente tonde, che sembrano fatte di sapone. Delirio si perde un po' ad osservarle, poi sembra ricordarsi che non è da sola. Si volta verso l'ospite di suo fratello, quel dio dai capelli colore del fuoco che incenerisce le foreste, e lo guarda con la stessa attenzione incostante che fino a poco fa aveva dedicato alle proprie creazioni: un'occhiata alle sue lentiggini, un'altra ai suoi capelli, un'altra alle sue dita lunghe e magre, un'altra ancora ai suoi occhi verdi o alle sue labbra fini.

«Chissà com'è essere un pesce...» dice, forse rivolta al dio, forse rivolta a se stessa o al nulla.

«Mah, insomma,» fa spallucce Loki, «ti dirò, nulla di che. A volte può essere pure comodo per fuggire in maniera veloce e silenziosa, però non è un'esperienza esattamente esaltante. Soprattutto quando quell'idiota di tuo nipote prova a pescarti lanciando in acqua il suo martello e rischiando di ammazzarti. Essere un cavallo è decisamente meglio, fidati.»

Delirio lo guarda poco convinta e si morde l'interno della guancia. «Ma i cavalli non fanno le bollicine dalla bocca. Le bollicine sono belle, sono come bolle di sapone, solo che non hai bisogno del sapone per farle e, soprattutto, non devi soffiare piano piano piano nel cerchietto perché se no ti vengono fuori solo degli sputacchi di sapone.»

Loki la guarda, preso per un attimo in contropiede. Quella ragazzina ha così tanta confusione dentro di sé che sarebbe capace di creare qualsiasi cosa. O di distruggerla. Tutto dipende da come si sente in quel momento. Il dio si chiede come Miðgarð possa essere ancora intera, con un'entità tanto potente e inconsapevole in totale libertà.

«Stai pensando alle bolle di sapone?» gli domanda Delirio, inclinando la testa di lato. «Le bolle di sapone che scoppiano e allora devi crearne di nuove, però sai che non saranno mai le stesse bolle di saopone e allora è un po' brutto, però sono cose che capitano. Stai pensando a questo?»

«Più o meno,» risponde Loki.

«Io invece stavo ancora pensando a com'è essere un pesce. Secondo me sarebbe un'esperienza interessante, non come dici tu. E io non ho nipoti con martelli, quindi magari non rischio di essere uccisa. E poi i cavalli non mi piacciono, fanno 'iiiiiiiiiih' e si alzano su due zampe e poi muovono la coda e sembrano sempre un po' nervosi.»

Il dio sente il mal di testa iniziare a pulsare. Da quando è ospite di Morfeo ha visto un sacco di cose strane e nuove, ma la sua sorellina minore è decisamente la _più_ strana, ed è certo che questo record rimarrà imbattuto per molto a lungo. Si stringe la radice del naso fra il pollice e l'indice e sospira. «Potresti giocare ad essere un pesce,» dice.

«Come?» domanda Delirio, i tre pesci adesso sono diventati cinque e girano in tondo sopra la sua testa.

«Per esempio guarda i tuoi pesci. Aprono e chiudono la bocca, ma non emettono alcun rumore. È una bella sfida non emettere alcun rumore, no?» sorride Loki, suadente, come un fratello maggiore che sta proponendo alla sorellina un nuovo gioco.

«Non lo so, forse. Ma se assomiglio ad un pesce magari è divertente, sì, magari posso galleggiare nell'aria e fingere di nuotare,» sorride lei.

«Magari,» risponde Loki. «Ora devo andare a fare una cosa urgente per tuo fratello, ma tu rimani qua e gioca ad essere un pesce. E, mi raccomando, in silenzio, perché se no perdi il gioco,» sorride, i denti scoperti in un sorriso fintissimo. Delirio ricambia il suo sorriso, sincera, poi salta ed inizia a fluttuare nell'aria, producendo un 'pah' 'pah' 'pah' sordo con le labbra.

Loki aspetta che sia andata altrove, poi si dirige verso qualche angolo sperduto del castello di Morfeo, alla ricerca di un posto abbastanza isolato dove possa pensare in pace ad un modo per cancellare il prima possibile il debito che ha nei confronti del Re del Sogno.

**Author's Note:**

> pubblicata il 02/04/2012 @ LJ


End file.
